


Never Explicitly Stated

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Series: Meeting Like This [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to post random Fett/Leia smut based on my story Meeting Like This. Feedback and suggestions are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams

_“Some time in the early morning she had an old, bad dream and woke up in a dark and unfamiliar room, gasping for air. Fett touched her shoulder questioningly, and she grabbed blindly for his arm, reassured by the solid warmth and muscle. She'd said something to him, but now that she was thinking about it, she couldn't remember what she'd said. Was she even talking to him, or was she still dreaming? What she did recall with uncomfortable clarity was that at some point he started touching her, and she responded.”_ **\- Meeting Like This, Chapter 5: Tatooine, part III**

 

Boba Fett opened his eyes in a dark room, and his mind automatically registered his surroundings. He was in a guest room at Jabba’s Palace. The nearest weapon was approximately four feet away. He was in bed. He was not alone.

He turned his head carefully to look at the sleeping woman beside him. Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan, rebel leader, and Han Solo’s would-be rescuer. And as of about six hours ago, his slave. The result of a deal with Jabba he hadn’t remotely wanted to make, but under the circumstances, failed to see how he could have done otherwise.

She was trembling, and he thought maybe that was what woke him. The motion nearly shook the bed. She was on her back, but her face was turned away. Was it possible that she was crying?

Her rescue attempt had failed. Her friends were prisoners, sentenced to a slow and painful death while she was sold like an animal to the man who had captured Solo in the first place. It might not be unreasonable for a normal person to be upset.

But this was a woman who had faced down Jabba with a thermal detonator. When she was captured and passed off to Fett as a reward, she managed to turn it to her advantage. And as much as he disliked the memory, only a few hours ago she came breathlessly close to getting the drop on him with his own blaster. For her to dissolve into tears now somehow seemed out of character.

She gave a soft gasp and the shaking stopped. Her breathing was irregular and muffled, as if she were pressing her face into her pillow.

A bad dream, he realized. After a moment of indecision, he reached over and lightly touched her upper arm. Her whole body tensed, and then her fingers grasped his forearm, so hard that her nails bit into his skin. Should he say something? If he tried to offer some reassurance, would she believe him?

“Don’t-” She said, her voice barely loud enough to qualify as a whisper. “Don’t go.”

Acting purely on instinct, he eased his arm carefully around her waist. Her grip relaxed slightly, and her breathing grew steadier. Little shivers ran through her body now and then. Fett pulled her closer, hugging her side and she offered no resistance. When he tucked his face into the warm spot behind her ear, he could feel her heartbeat fluttering against his cheek. The scent of sweat lingered there, as well as the muskier smell of sex. His mind cycled back through the hours until she was underneath him again, her skin flushed and her wet hair clinging to her cheeks and throat. He was kneeling between her legs, his erection pressed against the wet lips of her sex. He wanted her to say his name again. He wanted her to scream it.

But then she was moving, taking away all of her soft skin and heat, and it took every shred of self-control he possessed not to drag her back. “This time, I’m on top,” she demanded.

In that moment, in spite of the fact that he’d wrestled a weapon away from her only minutes before, letting her have all the mobility and leverage seemed like a perfectly reasonable proposal. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman inspired such recklessness.

She looked so small and delicate impaled on his cock, but she rode him like a demon. His mind lingered over every detail, from the tangle of dark hair around her face to the light sheen of sweat on her breasts. Her rhythm was swift and merciless, her nails pressed savagely into his chest. Fett was getting hard again just thinking about it.

He put his hand lightly on her hip. Her breathing was still a little rough, but she said nothing as his fingers stroked down over the smooth skin of her thigh and worked their way down to the warm crevice between her legs. Her folds were soft and little sticky, evidence from before that sent heat surging through his veins.

With effort he forced himself to be present, to pay attention to the actions of his fingers as well as her response. This was important.

The first time was too rushed, and over too fast. He was too angry to care whether or not she came. The second time she stole the breath from his body, and by the time he had it back, she was curled up on her pillow with her eyes shut. Fett could only assume that she didn’t want to talk or be touched, so he retreated to his own side of the bed and turned out the light.

He owed her. It was a matter of fairness and a little of pride, but most of all, this was about opportunity. He would never have this chance again.

The thought kept him patient, kept him gently stroking and teasing even while his own arousal grew uncomfortable. After what seemed like an excruciating length of time, her legs parted. She was wet inside, and her breathing stuttered and stopped as his fingers just barely penetrated her, moving slowly in and out, stroking her walls as they pressed deeper.

He leaned over to swipe his tongue over her nipple. Her back arched, and her body tightened around his fingers. His mouth closed over the bud, a deep hum of approval in his throat as he sucked and she shuddered in response. Her breasts were perfection, as far as he was concerned. His hand came up to caress her other breast, admiring its fullness and the tight little tip.

Her hips gave such a promising little jump when he pinched her nipple that he did it again, harder. She made a sound, not really a word, but a breathless cry. He put his fingers inside of her again and she rocked mindlessly, grinding her clit against his thumb. He had to have her soon, for the sake of his own sanity. He pulled his fingers out and she whimpered, her hips twisting towards him. Now. He had to have her now.

But he wasn’t going to be reckless this time. She gave no resistance as he rolled her over onto her stomach, but there was no question that she was awake. She lifted her hips and let him stuff a pillow under her pelvis. His cock brushed against her ass and she squirmed, grinding back against him. She was so fucking wet.

He entered her easily, relishing the way her thighs twitched and the soft moan that escaped her lips. He allowed himself a few deep thrusts before regaining his self-control. Just a little longer, he desperately bargained with himself. He found her clit again with his fingers, and her whole body coiled like a spring. He didn’t move at all now. He didn’t dare. He kept stroking that spot and let her writhe, an exquisite form of torture for his swollen cock. Just a little longer. Just a little more-

She gave a muffled cry, her face buried in the pillow as the tension in her body intensified and broke. A long shudder passed through her and then she was limp on the rumpled sheets. Fett ran a hand up the smooth plane of her back. Her hair coiled over her shoulders, unwinding from it’s braid. It was soft and silky, tangling around his fingers as he pushed it over her right shoulder. He leaned over her pliant body and kissed the exposed side of her neck.

There was some primal excitement in feeling her wild pulse under his mouth. He bit her there, just a little, and she whimpered, her hips moving in supplication. He pressed into her, still biting and sucking on her neck. She squirmed deliciously in response. He couldn't hold off any longer. He pulled himself up, grasping her hips with renewed purpose. Little spasms ran through her body now and then, a welcome he felt he’d earned. He pulled back and plunged forward, rough and deep, but Leia met his brutal rhythm, panting audibly with every thrust. The world around him became black and meaningless, his concentration on a pinprick of light that slowly grew until it blinded him. A long string of expletives ran through his mind as he finished and collapsed against her back.

When he regained the ability to move, he rolled to one side, pulling her with him. They were both sweating and sticky, and his pillow was missing, but he didn’t care. She was still, her stomach rising and falling steadily under his arm. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good.

In a matter of hours he would have to take her to Mos Eisley, but It seemed like such a waste to part company with her now. He wondered idly if there was any chance Leia could be convinced to join him on _Slave I_. There were a few places they could go, places with beds and an acceptable expectation of privacy. Just for a few days, maybe a week. She had a life of her own to return to, he respected that. He just wanted to keep her for a little longer.

A short, harsh laugh caught in his throat. It was a ridiculous fantasy. In a matter of hours, the Jedi, Captain Solo and the Wookiee would be fed to the Sarlacc while Jabba and his slavering entourage celebrated aboard the Hutt’s sail barge. Leia could hardly be expected to shrug off the death of the man she loved and fly off with him for a week of carefree fucking.

What would she do, alone in Mos Eisley while her friends died? Sit in a cantina and drink her sorrows away? She should find a ride offworld as soon as possible, a pilot with rebel sympathies or one whose sympathies could be bought. It would mean admitting defeat, but what choice did she have? She couldn’t rescue her friends by herself.

Sweat cooled on his skin and turned cold. Fett moved closer to Leia, hugging her side and soaking up the warmth of her body. He closed his eyes, but just beyond the veil of sleep, the question restlessly flitted through his mind.

What _would_ she do?

  
  



	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it. The last day.

_The morning before he left for Concord Dawn, she tried to demonstrate her appreciation in the shower and nearly drowned for her trouble._ \- **Meeting Like This, Chapter 7: Coruscant, Part II**

 

This was it. The last day. Leia let herself into her Coruscant apartment and went straight to the bedroom. Fett was stretched out naked across her bed, resting on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms. It was sight that had become oddly familiar over the past week.

The burns on his back were nearly healed now, the bruises fading against his skin. She dropped a small bag on the bed beside him, and he reached for it. He silently inspected the fake ID and ship registration inside.

“Well?” Leia finally asked.

“Good enough.”

She sat down on the edge of the bed, not sure what to say now that he was leaving. “Do you want something to eat?”

“No. Just a shower.” He pulled himself up on his elbows, toying absently with the data chips.

“This has been quite a week,” she said finally, trying for a light tone.

“It has.”

“I’ve enjoyed it,” she offered. “You’re surprisingly good company.”

He lifted his gaze to her face, one eyebrow slightly raised. “‘Surprisingly?’”

She ducked her head, trying not to smile. He was sort of funny, in his own way. She wouldn’t have thought that, before this week. “You know that’s not what I meant. I just meant that you’re a good listener.” She looked at her hands resting in her lap. “I know it must have gotten a little monotonous hearing me go on and on about Vader, but...I just can’t tell you how nice it is to talk to someone about him. Someone who doesn’t try to tell me how I should feel about it.” She reached up to unhook her cloak, and his eyes followed the movement of her hand with unsubtle interest. “Would you like some company in the shower?”

There was absolutely no hesitation in his reply.  “Yes.” She could feel his eyes following her as she stood up and crossed the room, kicking off her shoes as she went. She turned on the shower using the remote access system on the wall and unhooked her belt. Her loose silk pants pooled around her ankles, and she stepped gracefully out of them. Her fingers were quick on the fasteners of her matching tunic as she walked into the ‘fresher.

Fett was behind her before it fluttered to the tile floor, his hands on her waist and his face buried in the curve of her neck. He was pretty damn fast when he wanted to be. She could feel him getting hard through the thin fabric of her underwear. His hands moved up to cup her breasts through the soft camisole she wore, and her nipples tightened in anticipation. Steam hissed out of the vents in the ceiling and mingled with the steam rising from the shower.

It was a little difficult to get out of her undergarments with a man so insistent on touching her, but that was also part of the fun. His hand slid around her hip and between her legs. His finger pushed inside of her, the ball of his hand grinding against her clit and she shuddered, grasping the edge of the the shower wall to steady herself.

He knew her responses by now, knew them and wielded them with ruthless efficiency. It was a rhythm that was quickly established, as early as the first morning of Fett’s stay. They ate breakfast together in bed and had a very brief discussion about whether he would like to be seen by a medical professional (he would not). So Leia was the one to change his bandages and give him meds for the pain, and while she was kneeling on the bed packing up her medkit, he silently pulled himself up behind her. His hands came around her waist, his fingers spread over her thighs as he nuzzled into the back of her neck. His teeth just barely grazed her skin, and she almost dropped the syringe she was holding.

“Someone’s feeling better,” she quipped, then had to fumble to push the case away as he pulled her up into his lap, straddling his knees. He found the clasps on her robe in a matter of seconds, and his fingers proved equally adept at finding ways to make her squirm, moan and eventually come.

Afterward she was perfectly content to fall forward on her elbows and let him find relief in her body. It became a pattern that was repeated often over the next seven days. Fett always initiated, he always made sure she came, but he never asked for anything more than her surrender.

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask, more than once, if he wanted to try anything different, but she was didn’t know how to say it without implying that he was boring her in bed. And boring was not the word she would use to describe a man who only a few days ago interrupted her in the middle of making caf so he could fuck her on her kitchen counter.

But this was it. The last day. She wanted to take control. She wanted to express her gratitude for all of the hours he spent listening, silent and attentive, while she stumbled through her existential crisis. She wanted to say goodbye in a way he would never forget. And if she was really being honest, there was a part of her that just wanted to see what would happen.

Now they were standing under the shower’s spray, his tongue in her mouth and Leia knew now was the time. She put her palms on his chest and pushed, breaking the kiss with some reluctance. Her pulse quickened as her fingers glided down his torso, following the trail of the water over hard ridges of muscle.

Most mornings she would roll over, bleary-eyed and yawning, to find him doing push-ups on the bedroom floor. Usually she went back to sleep until he returned to the bed, freshly showered and interested in a different sort of exercise. She was not normally a fan of morning sex, but since nothing about this week was normal, she gave in once or twice.

She liked the muscles in his stomach best, especially the way they tightened when her hand moved lower. Her teeth pressed into her lower lip as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking up and down his shaft. Fett gave a soft growl and started to move forward, but Leia stopped him by sinking to her knees.

She glanced, up, just to make sure he was watching, and extended her tongue. She licked all the way up the side of his shaft and his eyes refocused on the shower wall with remarkable intensity.

His size was another thing she’d gotten used to, but having him filling up her mouth certainly renewed her appreciation. She took him in as deep as she dared before pulling her head back, letting her lips slide along his length. She did it again, pressing her tongue to the underside of his cock as she went. Her left hand was resting against his thigh and she feel the hardness of the muscle beneath his skin.

There was just one problem she hadn’t considered. Water was from the shower was pouring down over her head and getting sucked into her nose every time she inhaled. At first she ignored it, all of her focus on keeping her lips tight and finding a smooth up-and-down rhythm. Then all at once she inhaled too much and she gagged, turning her face away as her sinuses burned in protest. “Sorry,” she gasped.

Fett had his hands braced against the shower wall, his arms rigid and his breathing uneven. He dropped one arm and patted her cheek clumsily. “It’s fine,” he said, obviously speaking through his teeth. “Get up.”

Did he think she was _quitting_? Leia coughed once more and gave him an indignant look. “I can do it. It’s the water. Turn off the overhead spray.”

He gave her a slightly skeptical look and reached up for the controls. Her shower had over a dozen different settings, but Fett had mastered them all by the second day. The overhead spray died, and Leia coughed one more time. Her throat was raw and her knees were beginning to feel the Basilisk marble floor beneath them, but she would not be deterred.

She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and let it slide back into her mouth. He gave a soft grunt and his hands went back to the wall. Leia closed her eyes and fell back into pace, drawing a few more strangled noises out of him. He was preternaturally quiet during sex, so any sound at all felt like an achievement.

She felt the tension in his body with her lips and tongue, that special tautness just before he groaned and warmth flooded her mouth. His hips jerked forward blindly as she swallowed, and then followed up with a few swipes of her tongue just to be thorough. It was only then that she sat back on her heels, pushed her wet hair back from her face and looked triumphantly up at him.

He was still breathing hard, a shadow of disbelief in his eyes. Then he smiled at her, a contented grin she’d never seen before, and something fluttered briefly in the pit of her stomach.

“ _Fierfek_ ,” he said, leaning against the shower wall. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Well, you never asked.” He held out his hand to help her up, and she accepted it, trying not to wince as she stood. Her knees were killing her. “Stick around and I’ll show you what else I can do.” She said it lightly, because she knew he wouldn’t agree. What surprised her was how much she wished he would.

“Leebin won’t bring himself in.”

“Such a shame.” The side jets were still pumping water down and Leia was beginning to feel a little soggy. She stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. “Be careful out there, Fett.”

“I always am.” He pushed off the wall and pushed the button for the soap dispenser. “I’ll send word once I have an ETA.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Lies

_She could barely hear him over the roar of the spigot, but it didn't really matter. At that moment he could have anything, anything he wanted.It was a little uncomfortable at first, but he was careful and used plenty of soap. She decided there was something perversely enjoyable about feeling so dirty in the process of getting so clean. - **Meeting Like This, Chapter Nine, Concord Dawn Part I**_

 

The last thing Fett expected was for Leia to come find him on Concord Dawn, but he was not entirely displeased that she was here. Especially not at his particular moment, when she was naked and wet, her hands and arms braced on the shower wall in front of her.

He’d had too much free time since leaving her company on Coruscant. Too often his thoughts drifted to her, to every perfect detail of her body. How many times had he stood in this very shower and imagined her here, exactly like this?

Even if he could recall the exact number, his conjurings fell flat in the face of this new and captivating reality. His left hand was filled by a soft breast and his right was happily occupied with the slick crevice between her legs. She trembled as he used two fingers to just penetrate her, teasing her by moving them slowly in and out. He hadn’t done this in three months, but he hadn’t forgotten what she liked. He dragged his fingers back up to her clit, and her hips jerked in response, a small whimper escaping her lips. She was tense and eager. He didn’t need to see her face to know that she was close.

He kept the his touch light, only allowing the briefest friction in the right places. “Tell me again why you’re here,” he suggested. His hand tightened on her breast.

“I told you,” she gasped. “Diplomatic...oh…” He gave her nipple a hard pinch, a move that corresponded with more direct stimulation of her clit. “ _Mission_.”

Liar, he thought, and wanted her more than ever.

There was something incendiary about that bright, scheming mind of hers. It called to him, more seductive than anything her body had to offer. He would compare it to a holochess game, but that was too calm, too slow and precise. This was a dogfight. It was crazy and dangerous, but most of all it was exciting.

And his life has been very short on excitement lately.

Her legs were shaking, her hands curled into fists against the smooth gray wall. She wanted to move them, he could tell. She wanted to thrust her hand between her legs and finish herself off, and if he kept drawing this out she still might.

And If she did, he wasn’t sure what he would do in response. There wasn’t much blood left in his head. “Ready?” He rasped, drawing his fingers up and down her slit purposefully.

“Oh. Gods. Yes,” she panted, squirming against his hand. “ _Please_.”

He kept his rhythm steady, feeling her entire body draw tight before she gave a broken cry and sagged against the wall. “Oh my gods,” she breathed, her forehead resting against the tiles. “That was…” She left the sentence unfinished, but Fett barely noticed. He was so hard, it was actually painful, and every incidental brush against her smooth, wet skin was torture.

It would be so easy. All he had to do was turn her around, lift her against the wall and he could be halfway to heaven in seconds.

Maybe if he weren’t so bored.

Maybe if she hadn’t lied to him.

It was the challenge that called him, the risk involved. She might refuse. The water was still gushing noisily out of the spigot overhead. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss into her shoulder, brushing her wet hair aside. He didn’t try to soften it. He said “I want to fuck your ass,” and she nodded tranquility, her eyes still shut.

His pulse kicked into overdrive as he reached for the soap dispenser and coated his fingers with the slick, heavy gel. He’d only done this a few times, enough to know that he liked it and that sometimes women didn’t. Sin never enjoyed it, she tried it a few times and always found it uncomfortable. It wasn’t until years later when he was briefly involved with another bounty hunter that he realized the sentiment wasn’t universal.

He assumed based on Leia’s immediate consent that she’d done it before, but her reaction to having a soapy fingertip inserted in her ass said otherwise.

She stiffened and turned her head, looking back at him with wide eyes. “Oh,” she said, as if she’d just realized something. He moved his finger a little, playing with her entrance while he watched her face. Her cheeks grew bright red, but she didn’t move or protest. “Oh,” she said again, weakly.

“If you want me to stop, just say so.”

She slowly shook her head. “No...it’s just...new for me.”

Her admission only fed his anticipation. “Relax,” he ordered, putting his feet between hers and nudging them a little further apart. She leaned forward, resting her head on her folded hands. “Good.” He went back for more soap and used two fingers this time, massaging her skin before working them slowly inside.

“Seven hells,” Leia breathed. “I can’t believe you’re doing this. I can’t believe I’m _letting_ you do this.”

“You wanted to get clean.” He moved his fingers again. “And you will be, by the time I’m done with you.”

She made a soft, inarticulate sound and shut her eyes. Little shivers ran through her body now and then, the aftereffects of her orgasm. Slowly he gained the acceptance of her body, enough that he could slide his fingers in and out. She pushed back against his hand, her breathing ragged. “That feels really good. I didn’t think…”

He carefully added a third finger. “How’s this?” She whimpered, her hips squirming just a little.

“Fine. That’s...good.” His movements were slow and careful, as if he had all the time in the world. Eventually she was moving with him, her hips gently rocking, panting a little as her body intentionally squeezed his fingers. “Oh my gods.” She dropped one hand down between her legs, biting her lower lip as she touched her still-sensitive clit. “I think I could come again.”

He pulled his fingers out. “Wait.”

“No,” she moaned in protest. “Don’t stop.”

“Who the fuck says I’m stopping?” His hand was swift and impatient as he coated his cock with soap and pressed it into her loosened entrance. She gave a sharp gasp and her hips jerked forward. He caught her hips, his hands _kriffing_ shaking while he held her in place.

“Oh gods,” she gulped. “Be _careful_.”

He moved with glacial slowness until he was completely buried inside of her. So fucking tight. He wanted to stay here for the rest of his life. He put his arms around her and tucked his face in the curve of her throat. Her pulse hammered wildly there, matching the rapid rise and fall of her chest. “You okay?”

“Yes. Just...very full,” she said, breathless. “What now?”

He moved his mouth close to her ear. “Now you bend over and make yourself come while I fuck your ass.”

She gave a soft moan and obeyed, bracing herself against the wall with one hand, and his desire reached new heights. If she got off on this, what else would she be willing to do? That seemed like a subject desperately in need of investigation.

He pulled back just slightly, reveling in the heat and tightness. _Fierfek_ , she had a beautiful ass, and she made most amazing noises when he pushed back inside, her fingers working almost frantically at her clit. Gradually he picked up the pace, his thrusts rougher and shorter until he was full speed, her body bouncing against his. She gave a sharp cry as she came, and the deep clench inside of her drove him almost instantly to climax.

Every thought in his mind shattered and disintegrated into blackness. Consciousness returned as a jumble of sensations, like the sound of the water roaring and the feel of Leia’s wet skin against his. She was breathing hard, practically pinned to the shower wall by the careless lean of his body. He put his hand on the wall and pushed back to give her some breathing room.

“Seven hells,” she gasped. “Seven. Hells.”

“Feeling clean?”

She gave a soft, disbelieving laugh. “‘Clean’ is not the word I would use to describe how that makes me feel. My gods. I’m _exhausted_.” She stepped to the side and gave her body a quick rinse under the spray. Her hands were shaking. Fett did the same and shut off the water.

“I know it’s early,” she said as they dried off. “But if it’s okay with you I might just go straight to bed.”

“You want something to eat first?”

She arched her eyebrows. “What do you have here? Water and ration bars?”

“I’ll go to the inn. Bring back something for you.”

“You already announced to the entire village that we’re sleeping together,” she observed dryly. “All my reputation needs is for you to go swaggering down to the inn to get me food as if I’ve recently been rendered incapable of walking.”

The corner of his mouth tipped up into a half-smile. “Have you?”

“Of course not,” she said with an effort towards dignity. “I just don’t want to. And I’m not really hungry anyway, just tired. It’s been a very long day.”

“Bed, then. Am I allowed to join you later?”

Her mouth curved into a smile. “You are allowed.”

“Thank you, Ambassador,” he replied with mocking sincerity. She left the ‘fresher and he watched her go. Tomorrow she was going to tell him the truth about why she was here. He just had to figure out exactly how he was going to convince her to do that.

 

* * *

**Author’s Note and PSA: This is a fictional world with fictional soap. In the real world it not advisable to use soap as a lubricant.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the folks who asked to see more of Fett and Leia's life after they went public with their marriage. With bonus sex.

The second the door closed behind them, she half-collapsed against it, feeling as if she’d just run five miles at a dead sprint. Leia reached out in the darkness of the hotel suite, and grasped Fett’s hand, but he pulled it away almost instantly. “Come on,” she said. “It wasn’t that bad.”

He was halfway across the room already, the sparse light from a skylight glinting off his armor. His helmet was back on, and she had a feeling it was going to stay on for a long time. A prickle of irritation crawled up her neck as she groped for the light controls. It hadn’t exactly been an easy evening for her either. After all, these were her friends and her colleagues, and she was the one who had to bear the weight of their politely restrained curiosity.

All he had to do was be _kriffing_ civil, and say as little as possible. Upper-crust Coruscant might not be his scene, but she’d done everything possible to make the evening bearable for him, including letting him wear his armor (providing he took his helmet off for dinner) and keeping their stay to a meager three hours.

Mon Mothma, the gods bless her, had been her only relief. The chancellor had only met her husband once before, but managed to parlay that into a very amicable conversation about the black market trade on Kuat. Her acceptance of Leia’s marriage helped the others relax, and overall it wasn’t as strained as it might have been.

She found the light panel, but the sensors didn’t respond. “Lights on,” she said aloud, but to no effect. She sighed deeply. “Boba.”

He didn’t respond immediately. “Yes?”

“Can you see the control panel?”

“Yes.”

“Am I missing something? Where the lights?”

“Looks like an ordinary sensor to me. Move your hand in front of it.”

“I tried that,” she answered, a little testily. “But I don’t have infrared vision, so why don’t you come over here and try it?”

“Call the front desk. Maybe it’s broken.”

“You call the front desk,” she retorted. “I can’t see where the comm panel is, and you can probably patch in from your helmet.”

“The comm panel is directly under the lights.” He moved towards the bedroom. “No lights in here either. How much did you pay for this room?” Leia gritted her teeth and felt along the wall, moving away from the door. She wanted to peel off a few layers, maybe splash some water on her face. Then she would deal with the lights and her sulking husband.

It might also be a good idea to put in a call to Fenn Shysa, to make sure her five-year old sons were actually sleeping. The last time the boys were left in his care, ‘Uncle Fenn’ gave them all kinds of sugary drinks they weren’t normally allowed to have and let them have an all-night cartoon marathon.

She started towards the bedroom door and then stumbled as her shin connected with a hard edge. Pain shot through her leg as she fell onto a cold surface that cracked with a sound as loud as a shot. Seven hells. It really hurt. What had she landed on? Was her leg bleeding? Tears stung her eyes and she curled into the fetal position, biting back a sob.

“Leia?” She was dimly aware of Fett’s hand on her back. “Where-”

“Leg,” she gasped. “-Right leg.”

He shoved her skirts out of the way. “Didn’t break the skin. You’ll probably have a nasty bruise.”

“Hurts...like...the devil…”

“Hold on.” He grasped her arm, straightening it and running a gloved finger up the center. “This is a combo shot, stim and painkiller. It works fast but it doesn’t last long.” How handy to be married to a man who carried a field triage kit with him at all times. The needle bit into her skin, and she flinched. “Count to ten,” he told her, folding her arm up. He pulled her close, sitting on the floor and drawing her into his lap.

“One,” Leia sighed. “Two.” Then she stopped, because she felt better already. “What the hell did I run into?”

“A low table with a stone top. You kicked it in half.”

“I think that was more me falling on it.”

“Nothing else hurts?”

“No.” She squirmed. “Godsdamnit, you could at least take your bracers off before I end up with a nerve dart embedded in my back.” He removed them without comment. Leia waited a few minutes before she spoke again. “You could also take off your breastplate.”

“Get up and I will.”

“Just take it all off,” she said, surprised by the surge of heat in her veins. She turned so she was straddling his legs and her hands dropped down to his belt.

“That was too big a dose for you.”

“Shut up,” she replied savagely. “I’m tired, and I’m angry, and yes, I’m a little high. So what?” She felt around the back of his helmet with one hand and grasped for his wrist with the other. The helmet latch was biometric. He pressed his thumb into the lock and she yanked the helmet off his head and threw it across the room as hard as she could.

“Leia,” his voice was a warning hiss, but she was in no mood to listen. She shoved at his chest, pushing him down and crushing her mouth into his. His body was hard and tense beneath hers, she wouldn’t have been surprised if he pushed her away, but he didn’t.

“Do you have any idea,” she ground out, beating her fists against his breastplate. “How many times I’ve looked the other way, or lied about what I knew? I’ve fed you information, I’ve given you contacts you never would have had. I haven’t just accepted what you do, I’ve participated in it, and when it came down to it, I thought you could do the same for me. But I ask you to do one thing-”

“And I did it.” He growled, sitting up abruptly and nearly knocking her off of his lap. “I did _exactly_ what you asked me to. Just like _always_.”

“You’ve always been an asshole,” Leia snarled in return, “but until this moment you’ve never been a liar.” Then she kissed him again, with a lot of tongue, and he responded, one hand now up in her hair, pulling it free from the pins that held it in place.

Her hand went back to his waist, tugging his belt free and fumbling for the clasp on his groin armor. She rubbed his erection through his pants and Fett muttered a curse and bit down on the side of her neck. He yanked down on the low neckline of her gown, baring her shoulders and breasts. It wasn’t fair that he could strip her in minutes and she could barely get him out of his plates. She pulled at the clasp under his chin, her nails digging carelessly into his throat.

There were times when he could be so infuriating, she just wanted to strangle him. She spread both hands around his neck, feeling the swift throbbing of his pulse under her fingers. Her hands tightened as she ground her hips against him.

Suddenly she was on her back, her hands pinned to the floor beside her head. She bucked in half-hearted protest as he kissed her, his legs forcing hers apart. He let go of one of her hands to open his pants and she dragged her skirts up, moaning as his cock rubbed her clit through the thin fabric of her underwear. She pulled it aside, and he did the rest, burying himself deep inside of her in one brutal thrust.

Leia twisted and writhed beneath him, unable to hold still. He pulled her left leg up and got his shoulder underneath of it, driving into her at an angle that made her head swim. She clawed at his shoulders, bracing her back against the luxurious hotel carpet and matching his desperate pace.

She shut her eyes tight, the world bright and black around her as she arched in a mindless attempt to get closer. Her movements were pure instinct, clumsy and unrestrained. Soft, stuttering moans escaped her as the heat and rhythm increased.

Her breath caught, and she swallowed as she reached a merciless peak of pleasure. She trembled as she found release, dimly aware of Fett straining against her as he finished.

Leia thought she could very well just pass out here on the floor. Just close her eyes and fall straight into unconsciousness. Maybe he was right about that painkiller.

Fett was still inside of her, his face buried into the side of her neck. She turned her head, drowsily nuzzling against his cheek, and he lowered his chin and pressed his forehead against her temple in response. She heard him inhale, slow and ragged before he spoke. “What did I do wrong?”

The last of her anger faded into weariness as she put her arms around him, her hands stroking his back. “Nothing, Boba. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You were angry. What did I do?”

“You-” She let her head fall back, reluctant to disturb the peace. “I told you about this dinner weeks ago. You could have told me you didn’t want to go.”

“You said it was important.”

“But you could have said something.”

He gave that a moment’s thought. “Would it have changed anything?”

“Maybe not, but you’re a grown man and you can damn well look me in the eye and tell me how you feel about something.” She paused. “Also, you could try being a little more open-minded. It was a dinner party, for the force’s sake. How was that any different from eating with the Mandalorians on Concord Dawn?”

He shifted, lifting his head. “No one on Concord Dawn has ever referred to me as ‘Lord Organa,’ for a start.”

“Oh gods. I told you it’s just the old Alderaani title system. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means they don’t have to remember my name.”

“It also means we don’t have to field a lot of awkward questions if someone actually knows who you are.”

Fett rolled off her, laying on his back beside her. “The Rodian knew.”

“Fellun Ginspro? Are you sure?”

“He’s a former client.”

“He is?” Leia turned over onto her side, wishing she could see his face better in the dark. “For _what_?”

“His son had a gambling problem and got into debt with the wrong people. He paid me to sort it out.”

“He _had_ a gambling problem?”

“Looking for leverage, Senator?”

She pressed her lips together and looked away. “Maybe.”

“Ginspro wasn’t happy with my price tag, so the next time his son got into trouble, he hired someone else.” There was an ominous pause. “I should have said he _had_ a son with a gambling problem.”

“Oh.” Leia absorbed this grim bit of news. “No wonder he was so twitchy all evening.”

“Even if they know who I am, most of them won’t admit it.”

“And that bothers you?”

“No.” His denial was immediate, almost automatic. “But you said you weren’t going to try to hide it.”

“I’m not...I just don’t want…” She couldn’t quite finish that sentence. Her mind was growing fuzzier by the minute. She rolled up against him, letting her cheek rest against the cool surface of his breastplate. “I promise, the next time someone calls you Lord Organa I will explain that in the Mandalorian tradition, we kept our own names. Therefore I’m Leia Organa and you’re Boba Fett. And that’s who we are.”

The communications panel on the wall gave a gentle chime and a robotic female voice spoke. “There has been a breaker malfunction affecting all rooms in the east wing. Our technicians assure us the problem will be fixed momentarily. We value your patronage, and sincerely apologize for this lapse of service.”

“Too late for the table,” Leia murmured, and her husband shifted.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

“Need to call...check on the boys.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, good,” she replied drowsily. “You always do. Take care of things, I mean.” She really did intend to stand up, to walk into the bedroom and take off her dress and brush out her hair and wash her face before bed. But her eyes closed, and her intentions were quickly forgotten.


	5. Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone requested some lactation kink smut. Look no further.

“You’re not Mandalorian, Fett. You never have been. You’re mercenary scum.” The man stood in the center of the compound in pale yellow armor, pacing back and forth. The sunlight glinted off the _beskad_ he wielded in his hand. Leia had very few opportunities to see the famed Mandalorian blade, and she was surprised by how much it looked like a farming tool. She glanced at her husband, who stood beside her in the doorway of the clan chieftain's house, but she couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

“Mandalorians deserve a true Mandalore, a true leader!” The man hadn’t come alone. His friends were all well armed, and they loudly cheered his words.

Embra Solad, the chieftain for Clan Karth, appeared mildly embarrassed by the whole thing. “His name is Ventren Ordade,” she said in raspy Mando’a. “Believe it or not, he’s twenty-two, not twelve.”

“So you don’t mind if I kill him?” Fett asked.

“He has the right to challenge, like all Mandalorians.”

“Put aside your blaster,” Ordade sneered. “We do this like real Mandalorians. With beskar!”

Fett exhaled and glanced at Leia. “Do I have to use the fucking sword?”

“I don’t believe so.” She looked to Embra for guidance, and the chieftain nodded in agreement.

“There are no rules to the challenge.”

“Still,” Leia mused, “if you just shoot him, his friends might decide to start shooting. They have no cause if you beat him one-on-one.”

Her husband grimaced. “More politics?”

Leia shrugged.

Ordade continued his pacing and shouting. “A name doesn’t make a Mandalorian. Blood doesn’t make a Mandalorian. If you want to be called ‘Mandalore,’ pick up a blade and earn it!”

Fett kept his voice low. “What happens if I lose?” Leia was surprised by the question. It wasn’t like him to lack confidence. She looked up at him with a frown, but his eyes had strayed to the hearth, where their two month-old daughter slept on on the lap of one of Embra’s granddaughters.

She took a deep breath, willing her voice to be even and calm. “Well, I could kill him and claim the title for myself, but I have enough on my plate as it is.” She pursed her lips and tapped on them thoughtfully with her finger. “He’s young and headstrong, but he might not be a bad Mandalore. In time, we might even become ...close.”

His eyes met hers. She raised her eyebrows. The corner of his mouth twitched.

He turned back to Embra. “Do you have a blade I can use?”

“Have you fought with one before?”

A split second of hesitation. “No.”

“Better take mine, then.” Embra went to the wall and touched a panel, opening a wall compartment. The weapon housed inside was even more rustic looking than Ordade’s, but the clan chieftain regarded it fondly. “I killed thirty-seven of the Death Watch with this in a corridor barely two meters wide. It was so thick with bodies we had to crawl out the ventilation shaft.”

She passed it to Fett, who hefted it carefully, first with one hand, and then two. “It’s the weight that throws most fighters off,” Embra offered. “Master the weight and you master the weapon.” His face was a study of concentration as he adjusted to the balance of the blade and made a few careful sweeps. Leia looked back out into the yard, where a man wielded the same weapon with practiced ease, and her pulse stuttered. Was she making a mistake, encouraging Fett to fight to the death with a weapon he’d never held?

“Leia.”

She turned back to her husband. His gaze was steady. Confident. He jerked his head towards the table where his helmet rested, and she retrieved it for him. She was careful to let none of her doubts show. “Don’t end it too quickly, if you can help it. And if he yields-”

Fett snorted. “He won’t.”

She lowered the helmet over his face, and he thumbed the pressure seal at the back. Leia put her hands on his chest and looked up into his visor. “Then give him a good death.”

She couldn’t hear it, but she could feel his sigh under her palms. “More politics.”

Leia stepped back and folded her hands in front her, her white knuckles hidden. “Would you rather be giving speeches?”

 

* * *

 

“You lost a lot of blood out there, but there’s no tendon or nerve damage.” The medic was a cheerful, barrel-chested man with a shaved head and youthful face. “I’d say you got off easy.”

Leia swallowed a sharp retort, bouncing Shysa in her arms as she fussed. Fett’s only response was a grunt. He was stripped the waist, sitting on a cot in a back room of Chieftain Embra’s house, covered in blood. Some of it was his. Most of it was not.

It wasn’t a graceful victory. Fett’s unfamiliarity with the _beskad_ showed. It was a hard, bloody fight, but in the end, he won.

He leaned back to allow the medic to apply bandages to the cut on his side, and Leia couldn’t quite swallow the lump in her throat. There was a moment, one fragile, crucial moment, when he could have lost. When Ordade’s blade caught his side and came perilously close to severing his right arm at the elbow.

Shysa’s sharp cries grew louder, and she nuzzled indignantly at her mother’s chest. Leia could feel the ache in her breasts as her body responded, but she was distracted. Fett was letting his head rest against the wall, and his eyes were shut. “Are you sure he doesn’t need a transfusion?” She asked the medic, bouncing her daughter a little harder.

“His vitals are all good, Senator. He’ll be fine.”

Fett opened his eyes just slightly. “She’s hungry.”

“Yes, I _know_.” Leia looked down at Shysa and relented with a sigh. It was pointless to ask a baby to wait. She sat down on the cot beside her husband and opened her shirt. The medic was bandaging Fett’s arm now. He used a microheater to seal it to his skin.

“Give it about thirty minutes, and then you can shower. You might want some help him,” he said to Leia. “Just in case he gets lightheaded.”

She nodded and then looked down at her daughter, who was still discontent. “It’s right there,” she muttered. “Just eat.” She realized that her own tension was probably not helping, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. Shysa gave a few half-hearted sucks and resumed crying. “Oh for the _force’s sake_.”

“You want me to take her?” The medic asked sympathetically. “I’ve got a packet of synthmilk in my kit.”

“Would you?” Leia pulled the edges of her shirt closed, heedless of the wet spots, and handed her daughter over.

“Sure. I’ll take her out into the great room and you can get your husband cleaned up.” He held Shysa to his chest with practiced ease, and Leia recalled that she’d met his wife earlier. They had several young children.

When it was just the two of them, alone in the room, Leia stood up and faced the cot. She laid a hand on either side of Fett’s face. “Tell me the truth. How do you feel?”

“Alive.” He returned gesture, cupping her face with his hands. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. He smelled like sweat and blood, but he was alive. Relief washed over her and left trembling.

“That was way too close,” she murmured. “From now on, stick to shooting.”

“It’s less messy,” he agreed. He wrapped his uninjured left arm around her waist and rested his head between her breasts. Leia stroked his sweat-drenched hair and tried not to think about the bright arc of blood when Fett struck the killing blow right through Ordade’s throat.

His left hand dropped down to the back of her thigh, his fingers curling around to the inside. He exhaled, long and slow, and she could feel the warmth of his breath where her shirt was still open. “Feel my pulse.”

She moved her hand. “That’s just adrenaline. It’ll drop soon.”

“I know how to make it drop faster.” His fingers pressed in between her legs, creating an enticing friction even through her pants.

“Boba,” she said, as sternly as she could manage.

He nuzzled into her chest, pressing light kisses on her skin, and her resolve wavered. Her heart was still pounding too, and her hand shook a little as she found the edge of her shirt and pulled it back. Her breasts were aching and leaking milk, she was sure he could smell it.

He tipped his head back to meet her eyes, and his hand tightened at her thigh. Leia cupped one heavy breast, milk beading at the tip of the swollen nipple. She swiped her fingers over it and then brushed his lower lip invitingly. His eyes darkened as he opened his mouth, his tongue warm and wet on her fingers.

When he’d cleaned every trace of milk from them, Leia braced one knee on the cot beside him and cupped her breast again. “Go ahead,” she said. “You earned it.”

He gave her a playful, feral grin and then ducked his head run his tongue over the wet curve of her breast. Leia bit her lip as his mouth closed around her nipple. The sensation was both similar and wholly different from nursing their daughter. Somehow her body knew the difference in intent.

He never talked about it. Not now, and not when she was nursing Jonah, but she noticed his interest. There was something about the physical process of motherhood that fascinated him and aroused him. Leia accepted this like any other preference, but it wasn’t an easy or convenient desire to meet.

After all, pregnancy wasn’t a negligee she could put on and take off, and lactation wasn’t a toy she could bring out for special occasions. And on the rare occasions where she was pregnant or nursing, she was often tired and preoccupied.

Thankfully, this rare indulgence also provided her with some relief. The ache subsided, and the tension left her spine. She fidgeted a little. “Can you do the other side?”

He made a sound, deep in his throat, and did as she asked. She raked her nails lightly over the back of his neck and let her fingers rest there. There was a feverish heat to his skin and his erection pressed against her thigh.

They were still in the adjustment stage following Shysa’s birth. Sex was still a little different, a little clumsy. She moved her fingers down to where his flightsuit was still closed at the waist. She knew she could fit her hand down between them without needed to unfasten it further. Her fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts, and he relinquished her breast long enough to hiss a curse into her skin.

“You,” she murmured, “are an extraordinary fighter. I don’t think I tell you that enough.” The cool air on her wet nipple made it firm and even more sensitive when his tongue returned. She stroked him slowly, her hips moving in tandem as she found some friction where she was straddling his thigh. “That being said,” she continued, breathing unevenly. “Don’t ever do that again.”

He lifted his head. “It was your idea.”

“And I was wrong. It was reckless.”

Something flickered in his eyes. He ran his fingers up the side of her neck, tangling his fingers in the hair at the nape. “I could have killed Ordade in a hundred different ways. Faster ways. Easier ways. I did what you wanted me to do, because you were right. And I would do it again. I would kill a hundred men with my bare hands if you told me to.”

“Don’t say that.” But her hand tightened around his cock, and she stroked him harder.

“ _Fierfek_.” His hand dropped down to the waistband of her pants. He was being careful with his right hand, it shook a little, but he managed the clasp at the waist and slipped his left hand inside. His thumb pressed against her clit through her underwear and she had to stifle the moan that rose up in her throat.

His fingers moved knowingly and insistently, teasing her through a thin barrier of damp fabric. She retaliated in kind, and for a few moments the only sound in the room was their heavy, rasping breaths, occasionally falling into rhythm before breaking apart.

He pressed his mouth against her throat, his teeth grazing her skin. His fingers worked their way under her underwear, sliding against her wet folds and her hips jerked forward. He was accustomed to using his right hand for this, so she could only imagine that made it more of a challenge.

Her concentration was torn. She wanted to get him off, and she wanted to get off herself. Preferably while not toppling over in this precarious balancing act.  She shifted, trying to give him a little more room between her legs. His middle finger entered her, and she arched and whimpered. “Boba-”

“Come up here.” He removed his hand and clumsily moved back on the cot until his back was against the wall. His chest, still smeared with darkening blood, rose and fell rapidly and his thick cock stood erect and waiting.

“Oh, godsdamnit,” she muttered. She quickly removed her boots and let her pants and underwear drop to the floor. She shed her shirt almost as an afterthought, and climbed naked into his lap. She kissed him, the sweetness of her milk still on his tongue, and felt him shudder as she wrapped her hand around his cock again.

She pressed it against her sex and rocked against it, using her juices to make it easier to slide her hand up and down on his shaft. He lapsed for a few seconds into an incoherent jumble of Mando’a, Huttese and Basic, his breathing rapid and rasping.

He was close, but he wasn’t completely undone. His fingers found their way back between her legs, and she moved with his hand as she crushed his mouth in another hungry kiss. Even left-handed, he was swiftly drawing her into a spiral of heat and tension. His fingers teased inside her, and then stroked up to her clit, and her body seized tight and gave. A ragged gasp tore from her lips as she came.

When she opened her eyes, her husband was watching her with a satisfied smirk, his head resting back against the wall. She determinedly shook off the haze of euphoria and went back to furiously jerking him off. His eyes shut, his teeth bared a little as he reached that peak. “Go ahead,” she panted. “You earned it. _Mand’alor_.”

His body jerked into hers as he spilled all over her hand and his stomach. He nearly knocked her off the cot. Leia held on, just barely, and rested her head on his shoulder as he came down. He still smelled like sweat and blood, but now he also smelled like sex. She inhaled deeply, trying to hold on to it. He was alive.

There was a tremor in his shoulders, and she could tell by looking at his face that it was time. His adrenaline had dropped, and exhaustion was sure to be close behind. “Come on,” she said, pressing a final kiss to his forehead. “We’d better get you into the shower.”  
  



	6. Storm

_The last time he had returned in the dead of night, in a miserable downpour. His bed was warm, but Leia vigorously protested his cold hands and put up a fight. By the time she yielded, laughing and panting, he was much warmer._ \- Meeting Like This, Chapter 11: Concord Dawn Part II

* * *

 

 

The door opened, and Leia stirred, roused from sleep by the roar of the rain pounding the earth. Her eyes barely opened, just enough to see the the gleam of wet armor. The door shut, and the sound of the rain returned to a comforting hum. Fett had been gone for a week, out on a job, and now it seemed he had the rotten luck to return during one of Concord Dawn’s infrequent but fierce thunderstorms.

She snuggled down into the blankets, listening drowsily as he moved through the small house, water dripping off his armor and pattering against the floor. She was getting used to to him leaving at all hours, and returning the same way. Sometimes it was only for a day or so, other times he was gone for the better part of week.

The blankets pulled back, letting in an unwelcome draft of air that pulled her out of her reverie immediately. Fett settled in behind her, and Leia jerked when an icy cold hand slid under her tunic and spread over her side. “My gods!” She tried to push his arm away, but with no success. He was wearing only his shorts and his skin was as cold as marble. “You’re _freezing_ ,” she hissed, still trying to push him off.

“I’ll thaw.”

“Thaw on your own side of the bed!”

“It’s my bed,” he returned mildly. “If I want to sleep in the middle, I will.”

“You call this the middle?” She clumsily kicked back at him, but he moved one of his legs between hers and brought the other over top to trap her legs. She tried to pull free, but she couldn’t move them an inch. A little shiver passed through her body that had nothing to do with the temperature of her bedmate. “I have to use the ‘fresher,” she said, and after a second Fett exhaled and released her.

Leia got a firm grip on the blankets and and twisted, rolling the covers around her into a nice cocoon. This was much warmer. He was silent for a few seconds, but when he spoke, she was almost certain she could hear a smile in his voice. “That wasn’t nice.” His weight on the bed shifted, and he tugged at the blankets around her feet. She pulled her legs up, trying to avoid the his hands. “Give them back.”

“Make me,” she retorted with a laugh and tried to kick him, but her foot struck only air. Had he left the bed? She couldn’t see anything but blanket, and she stilled, uncertain. “Boba?”

He recaptured her ankle and pinned it down to the bed. His hand slid up the back of her leg, his fingers tickling back of her knee. “That’s cheating,” she protested, squirming helplessly.

“Says the liar who stole my blanket.” His hand moved up the inside of her thigh and her pulse rocketed. “Are my hands still cold?”

“Yes!”

“This should warm them up.” He moved further up and her hips jerked involuntarily. She clamped her legs together, but he persisted, roughly caressing her through her underwear.

“That’s _really_ cheating,” she gasped. Her cocoon was beginning to feel a little warm. Fett got one leg between hers, forcing her legs open. Her arms were trapped in the blankets, she could only bite back a moan as he got two fingers around the edge of her underwear and pushed them inside her.

“You’re _very_ warm here.”

He sat back to pull her underwear off and she seized the opportunity, rolling abruptly to the side and off the edge of the bed. She stood, the blankets dropping down around her feet.

She didn’t really have a plan once she got off the bed, but she didn’t really think she would need one. Before she even had a chance to draw a breath, he caught her around her waist. She landed on the mattress so hard she bounced, laughing like a child.

Fett pinned her down, his hands on her wrists. He was breathing heavily, and she didn’t think for a second that it was because he was tired. “ _Fierfek_. Are you going to stay put?”

She squirmed teasingly beneath him. “Convince me I should.”

He bent over and kissed her, stretching her arms up toward the head of the bed. Something cool and hard snapped around her left wrist, and she jerked her head away, looking up at her imprisoned wrist. It was a binder cuff, the other end anchored the headboard. “Where the hell did those come from?”

“Magnetic strip behind the bed.” He moved down, biting her neck just a little. “There’s a blaster back there too.” His hand slid up under her tunic and cupped her breast, but Leia was too distracted to enjoy it.

“Oh, _gods_. Is it charged?”

He lifted his head. She couldn’t see his face well in the dark, but she could easily imagine his expression.

“Boba.”

“This can’t be the first time you’ve slept near a fully charged blaster.” He pulled her tunic up, licking his way up her chest.

“It’s the first time I didn’t know about it.” His mouth closed around her nipple, and her back arched. “Oh. _Oh_.”

“You should be more aware of your surroundings.” She smacked the top of his head with her free hand and he lifted his head again. “I can tie that one down too.”

The threat in his voice sent heat rushing through her, and her toes curled inward. Her hand moved almost of its own volition, swatting him with a little more force. His weight abruptly lifted, the bed vibrated from his exit. She waited, her breathing loud in her own ears. Had she taken it too far?

He came back to the foot of the bed, and she could dimly see his belt in his hand. “Turn over.”

A thousand questions ran through her mind, but none of them made it as far as her lips. Oh gods, what was she _doing_?

She knew exactly what she was doing. She was trusting Boba Fett to be the same careful, calculating bastard in bed as he was out of it. 

She rolled over onto her stomach and felt the mattress sink as he knelt over her back. He wrapped his belt around the headboard and the joint of the bracer and captured her right wrist with the other cuff. When he was done, Fett moved her hair to the side and pressed his mouth into the side of her throat. She made a soft sound in response, shivering as he moved down and pushed her tunic up, exposing her back. He kissed her between her shoulder blades, and then the small of her back. “Still cold?”

She laughed. “No.”

“Good.” He knelt between her legs and pulled her hips up. His shorts were gone. She could feel the full length of him pressed against her ass. His fingers rubbed against her wet folds and penetrated her, but it was only a brief tease before he pushed into her, filling her.

Leia pressed her face into the mattress and shut her eyes. She loved this part. The sense of connection, of oneness, the rediscovery of all the sensitive places inside of her. Having her hands tied only amplified it, because there was nothing else to focus on. She couldn’t touch him, she couldn’t touch herself. There was only this.

She twisted her wrists in the cuffs, just to revel in the feeling and Fett touched her back, his voice rough. “You okay?”

“Oh gods, yes. Don't stop.”

He began to move, and Leia arched her back, pushing back against him with every thrust. His rhythm gradually increased until she was panting with effort, focused so completely on the combined motion that she almost thought she could feel the tension building in him, a steady, coiling heat that turned to lightening as he plunged into her one more time and came. His body turned to liquid and he dropped down beside her with a heavy exhalation.

He turned toward her, brushing her hair back from her face and stroking her cheek lazily with his thumb. “Turn over.”

“Easier said than done,” she pointed out, lifting her bound wrists and pulling on the belt.

“I left enough slack.”

She gave a “hmm,” and rolled over onto her back. “Have you done this before?”

“Not for this.” He leaned over and nuzzled the side of of her breast, his tongue darting out over her nipple. "Never for anything like this." His hand slid up between her legs. Her flesh was swollen and sensitive, the slightest touch made her jump.

“Seven hells.”

“Too rough?”

“ _No_."

His fingers were quick and full of purpose, driving her relentlessly to the edge. She gave a sharp cry, her body drawing up with tension as she found release.

“Oh, _gods_ ,” she gasped, stars dancing in the corners of her vision. Fett reached up and released her hands, and then dropped his arm across her stomach. “I want to do that again,” she breathed.

“Give me an hour.”

She laughed. “I didn’t mean tonight. You have to be exhausted.” Leia pulled herself up on one elbow and started to tug her tunic back down, but Fett put his hand over hers and stopped her. She could just make out his eyes, dark and glittering and completely focused on her.

“Take it off.”

“Why?”

“I like it when you sleep naked.” His hand moved down, the backs of his fingers brushing over the curve of her hip and down the side of her leg. Leia bit her lip, trying to suppress the shiver that ran through her. 

“And if I don’t?”

“You can take it off now, or I’ll take it off of you later. But if I have to take it off..." His voice dropped in pitch. "You might not get it back.”

The muscles in her abdomen contracted, followed by rush of heat straight to her core. _Kriffing_ hell.

She pulled the tunic over her head and and tossed it towards the foot of the bed. When she laid down beside him, he draped his arm over her again and gave a soft grunt of approval. “You know,” she said. “I could just wait until you’re asleep and then put it back on.”

He exhaled against her shoulder, and it almost sounded like a laugh. “Try it.”

Leia smiled to herself in the dark.   
  
  
  



End file.
